


Oh Hel

by Basched



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Busted!, F/M, broken furniture, playful fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is going to win the prize?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Hel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rarepairThorweek on tumblr. Whoo! This was done in but a few hours... might not be perfect but it was fun. Certainly not beta'd. Thunderwar is needed!!

“Surrender!” 

Thump. 

“Never!” 

Thump. Thump. 

Neither one of them would give up, for both wanted the upper hand, the victory in this fight. Even if their weapons were destroyed, the fight would continue with bare hands and feet, it would go on until there was a clear winner. 

Sif laughed as she ducked to avoid Thor’s swing at her and she retaliated, hitting blow after blow to his stomach. When he collapsed, she stood over him and beat his head continuously. 

“Surrender now! Admit defeat!” 

“I will not!” 

Sif continued to beat him. She was barely able to keep control of her laughter with each hard thump against his face, but when Thor managed to grab the other end of her weapon and dragged it aside, it enabled him to hit back. She screamed. 

She screamed joyfully as Thor got back to his feet and renewed the fight, swinging and hitting with vicious delight. But Sif was no weakling, she fought back with every bit of strength she could muster during her mirth, and once again she soon had Thor backing away from her. 

When Thor stumbled and crashed down on top of an old handcrafted wooden table, breaking it and everything on top of it, the fight came to an end. 

“Oh hel!” Thor cursed and scrambled back up to his feet. He looked at the broken table and picked up some of the pieces with dismay. 

“It’s just a table, Thor. It’s easily fixed.” Sif sidled up next to him and nudged his arm. “You’re not getting out of this fight that easily. There has to be a winner. If you wish to surrender however, I will of course accept and claim my prize.”

Thor sighed and shook his head. “I’m not surrendering. Sif, this is serious! This is not just any table. It was handcrafted by my great-grandfather!” 

“It’s not my fault you crashed into it! You should have been looking where you were going.” 

Thor growled, which turned into a small frustrated whine as he continued to stare at the splintered wood. 

“I don’t have eyes in the back of my head, Sif. Besides… you were hitting me really hard!” 

“Oh rubbish! Don’t be such a baby!”

“Okay… it wasn't that hard… but Sif, I’m telling you, we’d better repair this or my mother is going to be…”

“Is going to be what?!” 

“Oh hel.” Thor and Sif spun round and froze like statues as Frigga stood in the doorway. 

The Queen of Asgard did not look amused, but when she slowly walked into the room and saw the broken table, a disapproving glare came across her face. She glared at the remains and then at her son and what he was holding. 

“Are those my cushions, Thor?” 

Thor and Sif both nodded and held out the embroidered cushions they had been using as weapons. Frigga shook her head and held out her hands. They handed over the cushions, which were just as wrecked as the table was, and they had to bow their heads to avoid Frigga’s gaze.

“We are so sorry, my Queen.” Sif said. 

“Indeed. Really, Thor. Is there anything in this palace you’ve not broken over the years?” 

“We were just sparring, mother. It got a little out of hand, it won’t happen again.” 

Even Sif rolled her eyes at that statement because it had happened many times before and this certainly wouldn’t be the last. It always happened. 

“Are you going to tell father?” 

"No." Frigga wasn’t going to say anything, not this time, but that didn’t mean she was going to let the two of them off lightly. “This really isn’t acceptable, Thor. The coronation is within two days! You will be king of Asgard and yet here you are, the pair of you, both over 1,000 years old, behaving like children of thirty! Why were you fighting?”

Sif was going to explain, they both were. They opened their mouths to speak at the same time, but Frigga didn’t need a reply when she glimpsed how close Thor and Sif were standing. Her question was already answered when she saw their fingers toying together, the young couple clearly unable to stop touching each other. A soft understanding smile graced her lips and she nodded her head in approval. 

“I would suggest you continue this… fight in a more appropriate and private location.” Frigga said, clasping her hands together and turning away from the door. “I will see to it that the table is repaired without Odin becoming privy to its current condition. Do not think I will forget about this, my son. That table was handcrafted by your great-grandfather… but I’m sure you know that already.”

“Yes, mother. We’re very sorry.” 

“I expect my cushions to be replaced as well, before the coronation. I know how much the two of you are good at embroidery.”

Frigga turned away and walked out of the room, smiling as she knew Thor and his lady were grimacing at the prospect of having to sew. 

As soon she was gone, Thor received a slap to his arm. 

“What was that for?” 

“This was your fault.” 

“How?” 

“We were having a perfectly civil conversation, until you made it dirty.”

Thor smirked and shook his head. He turned to face Sif and took hold of her hand, stroking the back of her knuckles with feathery traces of his thumb. He leaned in close to her ear and blew a puff of breath against her cheek. 

Sif smiled and poked him in the ribs. They chuckled and their arms wrapped around each other’s waists, pulling their bodies close.

“I… I turned it dirty?” Thor whispered against her neck. “My Lady Sif… was it not you who said you wanted to pour the honey wine over my… naked helpless body and lick…”

“No.” Sif nipped at his ear. “I wanted to drink the wine, which is now impossible as it is all over the floor. It was you who suggested I drink it off your body.”

“No. I wanted to drink off _your_ naked helpless body.” 

Sif laughed lightly and pulled Thor to her for a kiss. That brief kiss lasted a little longer than intended when Thor responded, kissing her back with deep craving and love, and with a hungry tongue. Sif was only too willing to accept it.

“I had just intended to render you helpless.” She gasped into his mouth, their hands clawing and groping at each other in desperation. “I was going to… that’s why the fight started. I still plan on winning, my lord and I will claim my prize.” 

“I’m all yours, my lady.” Thor murmured through their smattering hungry kissing. Sif’s hands squeezed especially hard at his ass and it staggered them, making them trample over the broken table and into the wall. “I surrender, totally and utterly.” 

“About time. But not here…” Sif moaned. “Not here!” 

“Agreed.” 

Neither of them made an attempt to break away, clothes ripped and hands felt heated bare flesh beneath, but when they stumbled into one of the marble statues and nearly tipped it over, they had to. 

“We’re going to need more honey wine.” Thor said, grabbing Sif by the hand and rushing them both towards the door. 

“Lots of it!”


End file.
